


By Candlelight

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Post-Case, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinner at Angelo's after a case. Perfectly normal, but this time was special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescienceofsherlolly on Tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thescienceofsherlolly+on+Tumblr).



Molly wasn’t sure if she was going to fall asleep on her feet or vibrate out of her skin with excitement. For the first time she really grasped how Sherlock felt after solving a difficult case. The exhaustion, the adrenaline, the overwhelming sense of success, she was living it all first-hand instead of bathing in the reflection of Sherlock’s experience. It was all just a little bit scary.  
It had been Doctor Molly Hooper who had found the first real clue to the killer and it had been her, and not Sherlock Holmes who had put the pieces together to solve the puzzle of his location. Her moment of triumph had been slightly tainted by doubt and she’d turned to Sherlock worry written large on her face.

“Molly. What’s the matter?”

He was Sherlock Bloody Holmes. He must have solved this hours ago. The idea that he’d played dumb and must now be laughing at her slow deductive pace gnawed at her. She had to be sure.

“Sherlock, when did you solve this case?”

He frowned and smiled sadly.

“I didn’t. You did it all yourself. I honestly know nothing about crochet hooks or London’s wool shops. Something I plan to remedy in the near future.”

A genuine smile bloomed on his face as he swung her around in his arms, not appropriate or professional behaviour for a morgue, but Molly laughed all the same.

“This is your moment Doctor Molly Hooper!”

 

The next few hours were a blur of fast running and flashing blue lights. The killer was arrested, nobody else was hurt, paperwork was postponed until the morning and in the aftermath Molly wasn’t sure which way was up, or what would happen next.

“Hungry?”

“Ravenous.”

Sherlock nodded and hailed a cab. As he held the door for her Molly was shocked by the address Sherlock gave to the cabbie.

“That’s Angelo’s. You and John go there after a case.”

Sherlock twisted on the bench seat so he could face her, quite a feat of contortion for his lanky frame in the confines of a black cab.

“We’re eaten at Angelo’s before. Are you not in the mood for Italian?”

“At lunchtime, but Angelo’s for dinner after a case is for you and John. It’s a thing for you two.”

Sherlock took her hand in both of his.

“I’m not trying to turn you into John. You’re m.. Molly. Can Angelo’s post case be a thing for us as well?”

The slight stutter over her name and the look of worried concern in his eyes made him appear so young and nervous. She melted and nodded. They rode in comfortable silence for the rest of the journey, her small hand lost in the warmth of both of his.

“Sherlock! Doctor Hooper! Welcome.”

Angelo’s smiling face and open arms greeted them the instant they cleared the door. The restaurant was busy and they were ushered to a table for two near the back of the dining area. Sherlock helped Molly out of her coat and pulled out her chair. Once she was seated he shrugged off his Belstaff and handed both coats to Angelo, who draped them over his arm with a smile. Sherlock slid into the seat opposite her just as Angelo turned away to hang the coats up.

“Oh Angelo! We’ll need a candle for the table please. More romantic.”

It shouldn’t have been physically possible for Angelo’s grin to have grown any wider, but it managed it. He nodded and carried on his way. Sherlock was so entranced by the flustered blush rising on the cheeks of Molly Hooper he completely missed several waiters sighing as the news of the date spread around the staff. Long after the candle had burned down to a nub and his favourite customer and his date had gone home, Angelo took the pot with that knowing, happy grin still on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post:
> 
> http://thescienceofsherlolly.tumblr.com/post/132696689219/one-night-after-a-case-sherlock-brings-molly-to
> 
> Hope I did it justice.


End file.
